When Worlds Collide
by DaTricksyHobbit
Summary: Edmund Blackadder has so far survived the plague-ridden, witch-hunting Middle Ages, the decapitation-fixated Tudors, the inner court of the spoilt Prince Regent and the muddy, barbed wire fringed nastiness of the First World War. But how will he fare the chaotic world of Japanese animation? Multiple fandom ficlets collection, give it a chance and tell me if it's awful. Politely.
1. Explanation

_**Here are some summaries of fics I will definitely do at some point.**_

"_**My Family And Other Animals" – Fruits Basket.**_

_**A mysterious outsider named Bob has been allowed to stay at one of the Sohma houses. What will happen when the snake, bird and rat pay the gender-confused new-comer a visit, and what's more, will the God of the zodiac let her stay? **_

_**(No F.B. characters.)**_

"_**Blackadders With Black Wings" - +Anima.**_

_**When a dying woman is found in the village of Lilt, will the baby she is carrying have some unexpected origins?**_

_**(My least favourite fic. Don't judge the rest by it.)**_

"_**Then There Were 6" – Soul Eater.**_

_**The Death-Scythes have gathered, their meisters in tow, all to resolve the impending threat of the Kishin, Asura. However, will they ever be able to agree on a solution to the problem? (Preferably not involving turnips.)**_

"_**Butlers Alike" – Black Butler.**_

_**Another black-clad butler reflects on where it all went right for Sebastian Michealis.**_

"_**More Than Some Purest Green" – Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_**When Percy's dabbling with alchemy leads to more than just some purest green, the gang find themselves vying for military superiority at Central HQ with some more familiar faces, albeit with less than the normal number of limbs.**_

"_**Covenant" – Hell Girl.**_

_**Down-trodden Baldrick finally decides he has had enough of Blackadders bullying, but when his accidental revenge brings about consequences he could never have foreseen, will his old master not seem so bad after all?**_

"_**Heritage And Host Clubs" – Ouran High School Host Club.**_

_**When the emissary of a young nobleman visits the honoured Ouran Academy, will a couple of members of its infamous host club discover a little about their unknown European heritage? **_

"_**The Time Was World War 2"-Hetalia.**_

_**Captain Edmund Blackadder knew how the war started, why it had started, and who was responsible. And, generally, his assumptions were correct. However, his expectations about his king and country (especially his country) were about to drastically altered when a strange Italian soldier is sighted near his dugout. **_

"_**Demoned Away" – Higurashi, When They Cry.**_

_**In 1997, three journalists disappear in the town of Hinamizawa. Nearly twenty years later, a recording is found in the flat of one Mion Sonozaki telling police they are dead. So, what did she have to do with the deaths of the journalists? And will the annual cotton drifting ceremony hold any answers for the people sent to investigate?**_

"_**Welcome To The Mystery"-Welcome To The NHK.**_

_**Just as the mysterious Misaki come on the scene, another (considerably thicker) well-meaning bystander to the hikikomori condition considers his long-held role in Tatsuhiro Sato's lonely routine.**_

_**Watanagashi (festival)**_

_**Oyashiro (god)**_


	2. And Then There Were Six

_**Crossover: Soul Eater. Rated: T. Genre: Fantasy/Humour. Warnings: Some friendly character bashing, sort of spoilers for Soul Eater.**_

**~o~**

The Death Scythes meeting had convened.

Looking around the table, the eight weapons and their various meisters all shared the same look of being vaguely uncomfortable; just because they all happened to serve the same purpose didn't mean that they had to get along.

At the head of the table sat Lord Death, the shinigami apparently slightly surprised at the awkwardness in which he had suddenly found himself embroiled in.

Next to him sat three-star meister, Darling, who was the note-taker at the proceedings and looked almost as equally ill at ease as Lord Death.

The rest present were four-stars; death scythes and meisters of the highest calibre, gathered from all points of the globe in order to solve the impending disaster that now loomed over Death City; the awakening of the Kishin, Asura.

Although, you wouldn't think it from looking at them.

"Okay, okay! Order, please, everyone!"

Shouted the grim reaper, trying to speak over the shouts of two of the weapons, who seemed to be in the middle of an incredibly childish fight.

"I'm just saying" jeered Flashheart as Spirit grabbed him by the collar, enraged. "That that daughter of yours eyes do look a _bit_ more similar to mine than yours. Are you sure that your wife-"

"_Ex_ wife" Chimed in Dr Stein unhelpfully.

"Didn't pay me a visit a few years ago to-"

He was cut of as Spirit made to punch him in the face. Flashheart got there first, sending the other man staggering backwards, nose bleeding.

A young woman stood up, and, straightening her glasses, sent a look that sent the two elite weapons scrambling back to their seats more effectively than any reaper chop from the hand of a shinigami could ever have done.

"Azusa-chan…" Lord Death mumbled, looking about as shame-faced as anyone who wore a mask 24/7 visibly could. "Well done…"

Azusa nodded sharply, before sitting down and staring the rest of the company into silence.

Edmund Blackadder sighed. It was pathetic. Out of the death scythes assembled there, he doubted that half of them could manage five minutes without their respective meisters.

The two that had been brawling seconds before were prime examples; Spirit Albarn would not have made his way to Lord Deaths side had it not been for the aptitude of his two previous partners; his ex wife, Kami (who was also the mother of that Maka girl in class Crescent Moon that Mjolnir had taught) and the competent-but-not-yet-officially-sectioned-nutcase, Stein.

The same went for Lord Flashheart; his main talent being that he could "resonate" (if that's what they called it these days) with almost anyone. The meister that he was currently partnered with (and that had turned him into a death scythe) was the long-suffering, cross-dressing Kate (short for Bob) without whom Blackadder doubted Flashheart would last a day, what with all the angry husbands he had to face, and what not.

Blackadder himself was not a death scythe (you may have guessed that from the general tone of the last paragraph). His weapons sat either side of him, one chatting (in what he evidently thought was a casual tone) to Bob, the other clutching a turnip and grinning inanely.

They were also excellent examples of the aforementioned phenomenon.

How weapons who transformed into a turnip and looked like a bird who had swallowed a plate had become death scythes was a mystery to most, none less than the two in question.

The Baldricks had been serving the Blackadders as weapons as long as anyone could remember, and, since he could not find anyone else to partner himself with, he had grudgingly followed the ill-thought-out tradition that his family had honoured for generations before. He had teamed up with Percy, his other weapon, on the basis that his weapons should at least have the same number of brain-cells as the average human being, even if it was combined; so far, he had his doubts as to whether they even made up half of the usual amount.

Just then, Darling suggested that they should really take a role-call of the people there to make sure that everyone had bothered to turn up. (He looked pointedly at Blackadder at this point, as when the last death scythes meeting had been arranged, he had simply refused to answer their calls) clearing his throat, Darling began.

"Marie Mjolnir"

A ditzy blonde woman wearing an interesting selection of cardigans looked up.

"Queenie Tudor"

The elaborately dressed weapon gave a non-committal nod before returning to a conversation with her (current) meister, Melchett.

"Justin Law"

The strangely clerically garbed boy didn't look up, ears still plugged with ever present headphones.

"I think we have established that Albarn and Flashheart are present…"

The two men still glared pointedly at each other.

"So, Yumi Azusa"

The woman still glared pointedly at the two men.

"And then Percy Percy and S. Baldrick."

The two unlikely death scythes replied with a cheery "yes".

"Now" Said Lord Death, waving a comedy flipper of a hand "As I'm sure you all are aware, the Kishin, Asura, has revived and we will be needing some people for a mission to stop, or at least delay, him and his madness. Have you got any ideas, Darling?"

The meister stood up, eye twitching at the sound of his name.

"Well, I had thought of one idea, Lord Death; since Blackadder and his weapons seem so keen to_ ignore our phone calls,"_

He was still annoyed about that, then.

"I thought the operation might go to them in order to steel their resolve a bit."

Lord Death seemed to like this idea.

"Yes…yes! Good idea. Well done, Darling."

"Thank you, sir."

Blackadder felt he had to speak up.

"Sir, I think that we should really take a vote on this…I mean, it's a big step to trust the word of some glorified office boy."

"Okay, if that's what you want, Blackadder. All those opposed"

No one put their hands up.

They weren't very well liked amongst the other scythes.

"All in favour."

Everyone (including Baldrick, who hadn't quite grasped the situation) raised their hands without a moments hesitation.

Curses.

The grim reaper patted Edmund on the shoulder.

"I think you're outvoted there. But never mind. I'm positive that you'll enjoy this mission."

"I'm sure I will, sir." Said Blackadder weakly. "May I ask what it is called?"

"I think the working title is 'Operation Certain Death.' Although we're thinking of shortening it."

Curses again.

Or words to that general effect.

**~o~**

**This idea came from this conversation in Soul Eater;**

**Lord Death: Well, Sid-kun, including Spirit-kun, how is the gathering of the eight Death Scythes coming along?**

**Sid: Right, sir, it appears that Justin has just arrived. Counting the two that arrived earlier, there are four here.**

**LD: Then what are the other four up to?**

**S: It looks like the ones in charge of Europe and West Asia are busy with work and can't make it.**

**LD: That's no good. What about the one in charge of South America?**

**S: His growling and barking doesn't make any sense. _(*coughFlashheartcough*)_**

**LD: What about Africa?**

**S: Refuses to take our calls. **

**This is sort of what might have happened if the other four had turned up.**

**Also, Lord Death ended up quite Melchett, didn't he? **

**Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo.**


End file.
